


Maybe（外一篇 星辰如你）

by shaw0907



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: rps预警，梗大多数来自访谈，纯属yy，与演员无关





	1. Maybe

“是时候把脑袋从沙子里拔出来了，Newt。每个人都要站队，你也不例外。”

“不，我不站队。”

世界上唯一的神奇动物学家微微抬头，一贯羞怯、躲闪的目光迎上了正倾身盯着他的首席傲罗兄长，颤动的睫毛无声地传达出他的坚决，随即再次垂下了眼睛。

巫师酒吧昏暗的光影交错打下斑驳的痕迹，耳边妖精的歌声迷离又惆怅，像一首忧伤的未写尽的十四行诗。

沙发上对坐的斯卡曼德兄弟不约而同地偏过头，叹了口气。

——剧本上可没有这样详细又具体的动作细节。

察觉到对方相同的举动时Eddie和Callum都有一瞬的惊讶，但是良好的临场反应使得他们仍然保持在角色里，继续演了下去。

“皮克特，我们走吧。”Eddie动作轻柔地捞起挂在黄油啤酒玻璃杯沿上小小的道具钢丝架，将它放进了自己的大衣口袋，甚至用手指蹭了蹭顶端，一如Newt正在抚摸护树罗锅顶着树叶子的脑袋。

Callum旋即起身，拉住他的手臂，完成了Theseus那个紧密的拥抱和关切的耳语。

David喊了卡，笑眯眯地表示这条不错，说起刚才那个动作，夸赞起他们两人的默契来：“你们确实很像兄弟，我们选角果然没错。”

平时一本正经的导演难得戏谑地开着玩笑：“虽然这场没有亲额头，效果还是很好。”

哦天哪，又是这个话题。

Callum想起试镜时自己奇怪又大胆的举动，仍然觉得有点窘迫，何况另一个当事人现在正站在自己身边，即便现在的他们已经合作了数天了，称得上一对抬头不见低头见的同事。

这种窘迫一直延续到他们并肩走出酒吧前往下一个布景地，Callum仍旧有些纠结地犹豫着到底应不应该做个解释。

他想起第三轮面试那天见到的Eddie。同样也是试的这场戏。因为还没有正式开拍，他没有换上角色的服装，身边也没有护树罗锅的道具，兄弟两人讲完台词时他却无比自如地对着空气哄着醉酒的小家伙，认认真真完成自己了所有的戏份。

他转身离开的那个刹那令Callum产生了一丝异样的不舍，也许那是属于Theseus的感情，也许是属于他自己，谁知道呢，总之一切就这样发生了。

“试镜紧张很常见的，我也是，你不知道我做过多少更奇怪的事。”Eddie抓了抓Newt金棕色的乱糟糟的头发，率先开口打破了沉默，像是一个安慰。

Callum比他高大一些，眼睛余光正好能捕捉到Eddie提起这件事时耳根稍稍泛起的红，他莫名放松了些许，接话说：“不，我知道。”他笑着，眼睛弯成好看的弧度，“我有看过你在节目上——”

Eddie有些惊讶：“我没想到你还看那些。”

Callum尽量表现得轻描淡写：“毕竟我是补过你所有电影的，顺带看一下也很正常。而且，我觉得很可爱。”他最终没忍住，脱口而出。

于是Eddie耳根的红开始向脸颊蔓延，偏过头揉了揉鼻子，这个小动作令他倒是很像Newt，不太像那个幽默活泼又平易近人的Eddie了。

“我的意思是，是你描述的经历让我觉得很有勇气，努力去追求自己想要的……”Callum赶紧补充解释，却有些词不达意，出了戏的他恢复成了大男孩的模样，和那一身严谨笔挺的傲罗打扮显得格格不入，Eddie抬头看着他，忽然笑了起来。

Callum舔了舔嘴唇，挠挠头也跟着笑了。

“其实，不试镜就拿到角色时我会更紧张，试镜的话起码他们知道你会怎么演。”Eddie体贴地将话题转了回去，“第一部选角的时候，David让我和Dan他们试戏来选四人组其他成员，我当时心里想，该不会自己第一天就丢了工作吧。”

这个人谈到自己的事总是这么毫无保留又绘声绘色地接地气，一点也不像当年卫报披露的传说中身家显赫的所谓上流阶级。

Callum有些不可思议地叹气：“你可是拿过小金人的，让其他人可怎么办。

“Alison事后也这么说。”Eddie有点不好意思地垂下头扁了扁嘴。

他这样的神情显得有点莫名的孩子气，是一种能让人一眼看到底的诚恳，不知不觉间将距离感消弭于无形。

Callum下意识追问：“那我呢？我试镜那天你也有紧张吗？”

“这倒没有。”Eddie狡黠地眨眨眼，“因为你进门的时候，我就觉得一定是你了。”

“为什么？”

“秘密。”Eddie摇了摇手，愉悦地决定暂时不把他看过战争与和平这部戏的事说出来，反正等到了宣传期他们还有两个月的时间来说这件事。

虽然那天他们拍了好几条，那场酒吧戏最后还是被删掉了，改成了在魔法部的交谈。

Callum对此有些遗憾，Eddie显然也是同样，但是他拍了拍对方的手臂，说：“每场拍过的戏都有它的价值，无论是否放进成片。”

Callum知道Eddie或许是最有资格说这话的，在片场他呆的时间最久，拍的戏份最多，相应面临的改动和删减也最多。

但是他没想到这句话这么快就得到了印证。

那是在Jo首次亲临片场的第二天。

Callum还记得这位一手创造了这个神奇的魔法世界的神仙教母被众人团团围住的样子，记得她站在David身边看剪辑出来的样片片段的神情。Jo无疑是一个美丽的成功的又极有教养的优秀作家，但是她微微皱起的眉峰带来的压力却是无法比拟的。

也许，他和她原本要创作的Theseus的确是不太一样的。

或许在表演一途上Callum仍然年轻，但是他自有对角色的体悟和特别的天分。这一次，比起傲慢的、强势的大家长，他的内心仿佛生出了另一个Theseus的灵魂，告诉他深埋内心的坚强与脆弱，以及尝试想要拥抱这整个世界的努力，尤其是他的弟弟，Newt。

Eddie似乎在对戏中察觉到了他隐秘的不安：“你知道我最喜欢Newt哪句台词吗？”

“担心意味着要受两次罪。”Callum和他同时说了出来。

然后他再次看到了Eddie熟悉的笑容，这位早已在演技上备受赞誉的年轻前辈点了点头，轻快的声音里有种令人安定的力量：“放轻松，bro，你已经做的很好了。”

他们站在英国魔法部长长的回廊中，说话时离的很近，近到Callum几乎能看清楚对方脸颊上仿佛星辰散落的雀斑。

片场嘈杂的响声都静止了，他听见了自己心跳的声音。

后来David找他过去，告诉他：“Jo说你和她最初想象的Theseus的确不一样，但是她看过之前的样片后决定根据你的表演对剧本重新做出改动。”

David含笑拍了拍他的肩，露出满意和鼓励的神色：“她要我转告你，别紧张，小伙子，她会给你机会表现。”

Callum奇异地保持着平静的心态，以一种与这个年纪的年轻人不相符的沉稳表达了感谢。

他和Eddie一起研读着新的剧本，对这段被制片称为全片“脉搏”之一的兄弟关系做出一次次解读和探讨。

他们并不能预测将来观众会怎样理解这对复杂的兄弟，但是在那时候，他们就是Scmander家的Theseus与Newt。

时间总是不急不徐地前行，无论你希望它走的更快还是更慢。

杀青party上，Callum拿着酒杯走到了坐在沙发上的Eddie旁边。

两个人碰了碰杯默默喝酒，许久，Callum先开了口。

“以后要等到宣传期才能再见到你——”后半句淹没在含糊地找补中，“再见到大家吧。”

“但是我们住的那么近，说不定哪天还能在地铁偶遇，你看到我又在对着空气练习对动物说话。”

Eddie不知道有没有听到他的补充，像是有点醉意，又像是仍然很清醒。

当他说到“我们”的时候Callum终于忍不住俯身用一只手撑在了沙发的扶手上，手背若有若无地挨着对方，感觉到传递过来的温度。

然后他低头望进那双松绿色的、仿佛总是氤氲着无限感情的眼睛里，年轻男人身上裹挟着的清淡酒气随之覆盖下来，带着不易察觉的侵略性和隐秘的期待与忐忑：“只有偶遇？”

“也许，”Eddie抬头注视着他，慢慢笑了起来，“也许也可以有别的。”


	2. 星辰如你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与上一章独立
> 
> 本篇又名：试镜时亲了前任怎么办
> 
> rps预警，微骨科，纯属私设，各种ooc，与演员无关。

接到神奇动物系列电影第二部的试镜邀请时Callum着实犹豫了一下。

别误会，没有任何一个英国演员不想加入hp系列，他犹豫的原因仅仅只是因为这部电影的男主角恰好是自己的前任恋人罢了。

情人决定在一起的理由很简单，而分手的理由却可以有很多个。

Callum已经不记得他们是为什么分开的了，也许是彼此忙碌工作中的一次次擦肩而过，也许是好不容易见面时疲惫无力的争吵，总之他们从最亲密无间的关系到只能在电视和银幕上看到对方已经很久了，久到他甚至记不得曾经怎样拥抱过那具温软的身体，怎样用唇瓣数过他鼻梁脸颊散落的浅浅雀斑，怎样看着那双绿眼睛在他身下辗转着染满了朦胧水雾，然后用低低哑哑的声音一声声叫他的名字。

Callum最后还是去参加了试镜。反正又不一定能选上，他这样安慰自己。

显然他低估了自己的能力，顺利通过选角导演和David的面试进入第三轮，听到“接下来你需要和Eddie试一段戏”这句话时，Callum觉得心口被重重揪了一下。

他不该感到意外的，毕竟从决定参加试镜起潜意识里本就隐秘地期待着再见面的那一刻，他只是突然惶惑于那个人会以怎样的态度来面对，以惊异，以欣喜，以抵触，还是以淡漠。

选角工作已经进行了有一段时间了，这并不是第一次需要他来对戏，Eddie进门前都保持着一种相对轻松的状态，直到他看清那个背身而立的高大身影。

Callum转过身和他打招呼，竭力使自己的声音和姿态都保持着平静，就像素不相识的陌生人。

凭着曾经无比深入的熟悉度他一眼看出了对方瞬间僵直绷紧的身体，尽管Eddie用一流的演技遮掩过去了，但他就是看得出。

——他并不是唯一一个为再次重逢而紧张的人。

这个认知让Callum莫名感到一丝愉悦，他渐渐放松下来，甚至有心情逗一逗对方。在两人交握的手松开的刹那，修剪整齐的指甲不经意般在柔软的掌心挠了挠。

Eddie被烫到了似的迅速抽回了手，似乎觉得失礼，又掩饰性地抓了抓头发，在David他们看不到的角度微微嗔怪地瞪过去。

他这个人，生气也还是像甜蜜的肉桂卷一样，害得他们吵架的时候，总是吵着吵着就忍不住吵到床上去。

直到有一天他们不吵架了，只是一个静静地说分手吧，另一个说好。

Callum挑眉轻轻笑了。

Eddie定定看着他，又像是没有看他。目光穿透呼啸而过的时光，在那些早已褪色的青涩记忆里，仿佛又看到了初见时那个在游泳馆歪歪头对他咧嘴微笑的少年。

试镜时对的是英国魔法部那场戏。

“我不站队。”青年巫师轻而坚定地吐出这句话转身离开，孔雀蓝大衣渐渐消失在走廊中。

“Newt！”

高大的首席傲罗咬了咬牙，急步上前拽住了弟弟的手臂，用力将人拉入了怀中。

“他们在监视你。”Theseus微微俯身，几乎紧贴着Newt的脸颊，低声在他耳畔说道。

他们距离太近了，近到明明看不到彼此的脸，却能清晰地听到呼吸的频率，甚至感觉到睫毛的颤动。

这是个曾经无比熟悉的姿势。

Eddie是个不折不扣的hugger，以前奔波了一天到处试镜找工作，踏着夜色回到他们同住的公寓时，就喜欢伸开手臂向他讨个抱抱来寻求安慰。

而现在，Theseus终于迎回了他远行归来的弟弟，他终于再次拥抱了他曾经的恋人。

那是一伸手就能触碰到的温度，一低头就能亲吻到的角度，就像过去耳鬓厮磨的日日夜夜，就像他们从来不曾有过分离。

他心里的叹息声又轻又重，绵长酸涩得眼看要冲出胸口，Eddie仿佛听到了一样微微抬眸看向他，微长的金棕色发丝温柔地扫过他的鼻尖，痒痒的。

Callum鬼使神差地低下头，将温热的唇印在了他的前额上。

反应过来自己干了什么后，他觉得整个脑袋都炸了，一只手还停在Eddie肩膀上，飞快抬头看了眼导演，结结巴巴地说：“是，是表达兄弟爱的一个吻，我想。”

David摸着下巴高深莫测地笑了笑，问：“Eddie，你觉得呢？”

影帝反常的一副还没有从角色里抽离出来的样子，像Newt一样微微垂着头，用衣领挡住发红的耳尖，含糊又认真的说：“没错，他们兄弟关系很复杂。”

当然啦，Theseus和Newt的关系非常复杂——也许比他们俩还复杂，Callum看着自己的前任男友心想。

数月后。

正式拍摄完这英国魔法部这一场戏，大家陆陆续续地离开片场，Callum走在最后，在戏服遮掩下不动声色地拉住了Eddie。

他们还穿着Theseus和Newt的大衣，躲在绿幕后狭小的空间里亲吻。

片场机器运转的轰鸣声和来来回回走动的工作人员说话声都在耳边远去了，唯一能听见的，只有彼此砰砰的心跳声。

喘息的间隙Eddie手抵着他的胸口，低声问：“Theseus也会这样吻Newt吗？”

“谁说不会呢？”Callum温柔地凝视着那双带着笑意的绿眼睛，“也许Theseus一直爱着Newt，正如我一直爱着你。”

回答他的是环住脖颈的双手和Eddie微微踮脚送上的下一个亲吻。

在亿万光年里，在璀璨银河里，宇宙的星辰找回了唯一注定属于彼此的对方，那个与他相似的共生体。

他们结合在一起，再不离分。


End file.
